


Pretty in Pink

by knightkid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightkid/pseuds/knightkid
Summary: Avengers Soulmate AU smut book
Relationships: Avengers Team/Original Female Character(s), Bruce Banner/Original Female Character(s), Clint Barton/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Mika Okami

 **Age:** 18

 **Race:** Japanese

 **Species:** Mutant

 **Sexuality:** Bisexual

 **Current residence:** Avengers Tower

 **Relationship status:** All soulmates are found

 **Accent (if any):** She grew up talking to animals so her "accent" includes husky growls, hissed words and random clicks

 **Language spoken:** She speaks English as that is the common language her soulmates know

 **Other languages known:** She can speak to all animals, Japanese, Italian, Some Russian, and she is learning how to speak Romanian

 **Height:** 5'2"

 **Weight:** 112lbs

 **Eye colour:** Pink (She's albino)

 **Hair color:** White/ dyed Pink

 **Skin colour:** Pale/ Milky white

 **Build of body:** Petite but toned from training

**Distinguishing features:** Her soul marks (Words) are all on her arms

 **Tattoos** : Flowers on her arms to disguise the amount of soul marks she has, but once you know they are there you can see the marks make the tattoos more beautiful

**(Just examples not exact)**

**Typical clothing:** Cute clothes

**Likes:** Animals, Astrology and anything with stars, cute fluffy things

 **Dislikes:** Sexism, Animal cruelty, waking up early

 **Education** :Was taught by the monks at Fushimi-Inari shrine she was raised on  
  
 **Religious values:** Shinto Particularly Inari as she was named after him

 **Sleeping habits:** Will sleep all day if you let her and loves to take naps in her animal form

 **Eating habits:** She is a vegan and loves to eat sweet fruit  
 **  
Any unhealthy habits:** She loves oreos and will eat an entire case by herself

 **Birth country:** Japan

 **Hometown:** Kyoto

 **Briefly explain life story:** Found abandoned by the shrine monks and raised by them. They knew of her power and encouraged her to use it and view it as a gift from Inari. She views the monks and the animals in the surrounding area her family and they encouraged her to leave to find her soulmates

 **Powers:** Shape shifting into any animal (like beast boy), Talking to animals


	2. Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Chapter Includes Explicit GIFs

_Snake Language_

Mika has learned to appreciate parties like this. She used to think that being an Avenger was all explosions, and gun fights, but she has since learned that fighting is only half the job. The other half consists of rubbing elbows with government officials and world leaders. There was a time when she would have cringed from the thought of so many stares, of so many strangers; when the idea of circulating in a crowd to smile and make conversation and draw attention to herself would have sent her to the nearest forest in her fox form.

She politely laughs at the story the Prime Minister is telling to the whole table and from the corner of her eye she catches men and woman blushing as they glance at her. They duck their heads in submission to her beauty, in recognition even on some unacknowledged level of the power she wields over her own body and her own appearance. It's gratifying to see, heady to feel.

 _"You're stunning."_ The voice at her ear is familiar, as immediately recognizable to Mika as the pattern of her own thoughts, more certain than the shape of her own body; her head turns in answer to it without her conscious intention, her lashes dip in surrender to the pull of that silky tone. The hand on her thigh tightens for a moment, before returning to the soothing stroking motion. Mika leans in as near as she can get.

 _"Loki"_ Mika says breathlessly.

 _"It's true is it not. No one in the room can keep their eyes off you."_ Loki slides his hand higher towards her warm center. The slits in her dress part and Loki's fingers tease the edge of her panties.

_"Not here."_

_"Why not? I can feel how wet you are. It makes me want to bend you over and fuck you in front of all these people."_ Loki nips Mika's neck.

Mika moans softly enough the rest of the table doesn't hear her.

 _"You would let me wouldn't you? You'd beg me to fill you just like you like it."_ Loki's fingers are gently rubbing the walls of her pussy now.

_"Yes."_

_"Well too bad. I don't want them to see. Your sweet moans are mine. Your flushed face is mine. You are mine."_ Loki thrusts his fingers with every claim before pulling them out.

Mika blushes at the wet sound her pussy makes.

 _"Follow behind me in two minutes."_ Loki orders before standing and walking out of the hall. No one at the table questions his actions as it's not their place. Mika continues to make polite conversation while she waits to follow after him.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of waiting Mika quietly slipped off into the hallway looking for her mate. She passes several doors before coming to an intersection. Left or right, luckily Mika didn't have to make that decision as she was grabbed from behind and pulled into an empty stair well.

 _"There you are my little serpent. I'm pleased you followed my instructions so well."_ Loki smirks and pushes Mika against the wall.

_"Of course my prince."_

_"Kneel."_

Mika slid to her knees maintaining eye contact with him. She raises her hands to his belt and with no objection she unbuckles it. Mika reaches into his trousers and pulls out his cock stroking him down to the open fly as she wraps her lips around the head of him.

Loki loosely held the back of her head, his fingertips pressing against her skull, his knees bent slightly and his hips rocking, meeting her mouth as she came down on him.

  
_"Such a good girl for me."_ Mika sat back on her heels, licking her lips. _"If I didn't need to fuck you so hard right now, I'd ruin that pretty little mouth. Up, darling."_

 _"Yes, my prince."_ Mika stands and Loki's lips were immediately on hers, kissing the breath out of her the way she loved. Then he spun her around kicking Mika's feet further apart.

She leaned forward against the cool plaster wall, pushing her ass out. His large hands caressed up her bare thighs through the slit of the dress. Mika groaned as he squeezed both cheeks firmly then jerked the dress up, baring herself to him.

Loki gripped Mika's shoulder as he pressed his cock against her dripping entrance. With a grunt, he thrust into her so deep it took her breath away. Drawing back slow, he made sure they both felt every inch of each other before he slammed back in. 

His hand moved from her shoulder to her hair, holding it tight and hard, close to the scalp. His breath fell hot against her cheek. _"My serpent, remember I love you."_

_"I love you too, my prince."_

_"Good, because I'm about to fuck you like I don't."_ His grip on Mika's hip became bruising as he fucked her hard and fast. His balls tapping against her clit as his clothed thighs smacked against her bare ones.

Mika clawed at the wall for purchase. Then the hand at her hip was gone and it had her wrists in a vise grip at the small of my back. 

_"So tight."_ He grunted. _"You feel perfect my love."_  
His hand in Mika's hair moved to her throat. She groaned and arched against him. _"You like that? Just a bit of pressure..."_ As he spoke, he put that bit of pressure on her windpipe and it was like a flood, running down Mika's legs and onto Loki's trousers. 

Mika's legs began to shake. She whined louder and louder as his angle hit her sweet spot over and over again. 

_"You gonna cum for me, darling?"_

Mika couldn't speak coherently so she just whined. She was so fucking close to the edge she just needed a little more. His teeth pressed to her cheek. The sounds he made drove her closer and closer but not quite there. 

_"Cum, love. I'm so close. You take my cock so good. Such a good girl."_ With that slight stroke of her praise kink, Mika shuddered, cumming on a whimpering moan. Loki grunted at the clenching of her cunt on his cock then his hips stuttered and they fell into the wall, spent.

* * *

**Mika's dress**

**Mika's hair**


End file.
